Dyskusja użytkownika:Tworzący
Tu możecie rozmawiać ze mną i pisać co wam pasuje/nie pasuje na mojej stronie. Kosiek 05:55, 6 mar 2008 (UTC) - Ode mnie skopiowałeś pomysł na "polowanie na matoran"? Wydaje się podejrzanie podobne... >:/ W ogóle nie wpadłem na ten pomysł, ale zdradzę Ci tylko tyle, że w następnej części będą Toa, a u ciebie byli już od razu, prawda? Kosiek 19:25, 6 mar 2008 (UTC) - Cóż, to mała zmiana. Też mógłbym podzielić sobie na mniejsze części, nieprawdaż? Zauważ, Twoje jest krótkie, więc sądzę, że gdybyś połączył je z następnym, to miałoby podobną długość do mojego. Poza tym napisałeś "walka". Jaka walka? Nie pisałeś, żeby Matoranie w ogóle się jakoś bronili, więc c, obława na Matoran. Przyznaj się. Popatrz z resztą. Piszesz, że jeden z Cieni wyssał z Matoran światło. Co to za walka? To po prostu polowanie. Czy to przypadek? 1) Polowanie na Matoran. 2) Duże znaczenie Kanohi Avsa. To wydaje mi się dziwne, żebyś wpadł na taki sam pomysł, niezależnie... Faktycznie, niezły pomysł z tym łączeniem. A poza tym bądź spokojny, o walce Matoran napiszę w kontynuacji, bo w końcu co mieli robić, stać i czekać, aż Makuta wyślą na nich pijawki, jakoś nie sądzę. 1) Nie widzisz tego, polowanie to teraz standard (jak ktoś pisze o Karda Nui). 2) Lubię jak używa się WSZYSTKICH masek, więc tak się stało. Kosiek 11:35, 7 mar 2008 (UTC) - Cóż, może. Ale wiesz, jakoś nie zauważyłem. A co do "standardu"... Teraz też jest "standardem", że jak ktoś robi stronę użytkownika, to taką, jak moja. I co, czy to oznacza, że to już nie jest mój pomysł? No właśnie... Nikt nie kopiuje twojej strony, spokojnie. Ty masz swoje pomysły, Ja mam swoje pomysły, itp... Kosiek 12:59, 7 mar 2008 (UTC) - Taak, z pewnością. Piszą "Sorki Werax, że skopiowałem twoją stronę". O, czyżbyś napisał, że nikt nikogo nie naśladuje? Wątpię. A Werax, możesz sprawdzić, też "korzysta z tego "szablonu"". Dobrze, to itp... się nie liczy, ale powtarzam: ty masz swoje pomysły, a ja mam swoje pomysły. Bioniclefanek Siema. Moim zdaniem nikt nie powinien zgapiać od innych. Czy chcesz żeby Razar został zablokowany? Ten który wszystim wiele czasem bez powodu usuwał różne rzeczy innym użytkownikom np.: ich opowieści, itd? Raczej mnie to nie obchodzi. Nie popieram działań Razara, ale nie przepadam też za czymś takim, ja raczej siedzę i się nie odzywam. Toa Kera - Jaki masz numer GaduGadu? Kocham Kośkę. Kośka - Toa Kera, dlaczego podpisujesz się "Bioarek"? Nie używam Gadu - Gadu. Nowy Toa Cofnąłem Twoje zmiany w stronie Nowy Toa. Jeśli uważasz, że strona powinna wylecieć, to napisz to gdzieś. (Na jej dyskusji pewnie najlepiej.) Nie wymazuj całej treści, bo wyglądasz wtedy na wandala. )-: -- Nef (talk) 15:28, 9 maj 2008 (UTC) Zgadzam się (ale niechętnie) z Razarem, że strony o nieprawdziwej treści(oprócz stron użytkowników, oczywiście) trzeba KASOWAĆ, i nie ma różnicy, czy napiszę o tym, czy nie napiszę! To zła strona, rozumiesz? Rahkshi Rock Hej, nie czyść stron, bo to wygląda na wandalizm. )-: Jak uważasz, że jest kiepska, to popraw. Jak uważasz, że jest do skasowania, to napisz "to należy skasować bo cośtam". -- Nef (talk) 12:55, 30 lip 2008 (UTC) Znowu musimy to przerabiać? Przecież napisałem że: strony o nieprawdziwej treści trzeba KASOWAĆ, i nie ma różnicy, czy napiszę o tym, czy nie napiszę! : O, nie zauważyłem, że powyżej już była o tym rozmowa. Nikt tu nie ma w głowie Twoich myśli i jak nie napiszesz, to skąd ma być wiadomo, że jest zła? -- Nef (talk) 12:57, 30 lip 2008 (UTC) Mówiliśmy o tym w Nowy Toa. : Nie to nie. Kasowanie stron = wandalizm. Wandalizm = ban. Jak wymyślisz inną metodę na poinformowanie o Twoim niezadowoleniu z zawartości stron, to super. Jak będziesz dalej blankował strony, to zacznę Cię banować. -- Nef (talk) Chirox123 - Zarejestruj się, bo zaśmiecasz Wikę swoją sroną! Tworzący - Czy ty wiesz, co piszesz!!!??? Chirox123 - Twoja niby strona użytkownika jest odbierana jako artykuł Tworzący - Kośka już to zrobiła(A czy ty mnie przynajmniej zapytałaś!?), a jak ci nie pasuje, to wynocha. Maku Bionicel - Masz Macku z 2001? Wow, skąd? Tworzący - Kiedyś mieszkałem w Lubawce, niedaleko Kamiennej Góry, i tam kupiłem w takim sklepie... Bionicel O ja cię... Tworzący - A teraz milionerzy!!! Dzisiejszym graczem jest Bionicel!!! PYTANIE PIERWSZE(i ostatnie):ILE ZAPŁACIŁEM??? *A)2zł *B)7zł *C)12zł *D)17zł Bionicel - Hmm, domyślam się, że nie ma kół ratunkowych? Tworzący - Dam ci 50:50(Jest tylko to), jeśli chcesz. Bionicel - A dawaj! Tworzący - Skoro prosisz, to: *2zł *7zł Bionicel - No to myślę, że... 7! Tworzący - Niestety, przegrałeś, więc dostaniesz tylko 500.000... spam-ów na e-maila!!! Następny program wkrótce!!! --Kadinnui 18:53, 15 wrz 2008 (UTC) Ja też chce do milionerów. Tworzący - Zadaj pytanie nt. mnie(przykład na górze) i możemy grać:D. --Kadinnui 19:35, 15 wrz 2008 (UTC) skąd masz Umbre? Tworzący - Kupiłem: *W jakimś sklepie w Polsce. *na Allegro. *W Niemczech. *We Włoszech. --Kadinnui 12:03, 16 wrz 2008 (UTC) Pół na pół prosze Tworzący - Dobrze, ale daję nową regułę: Za drugim razem trzeba użyć Spytaj się innego usera, dobrze? A tu odpowiedzi: *W Niemczech. *We Włoszech. --Kadinnui 13:05, 16 wrz 2008 (UTC) Pomyślmy. HHHHHHHHHHMmmmmmmmmmmmmm....... Dobra, w Niemczech. Tworzący - Przegrałeś, ale dostaniesz 500.000... ton śmieci!!! Następny program wkrótce!!! ditto090- skąd masz Lhikana Bionicel - Ditto, czy Lhikan to coś dziwnego? Przecież to nie jest jakiś Store Eksclusive, tyko normalny set! a tam chce tylko wziąć udział Tworzący - 1)Nie wiesz, jak się mylisz.2)Oto do wyboru: *Z jakiegoś sklepu. *Z hipermarketu. *Z Niemiec. *Z Czech. Bionicel - Kto się myli? Tworzący - Ty, bo choć można kupić w Polsce, to typowo rzadko, nawet w sporych miastach. prosze 50:50 Tworzący - Gracz nasz pan: *Z hipermarketu. *Z Czech. wybieram...1! Tworzący - Oto pierwszy zwycięzca!!! Postajesz milion... krowich placków(mniam)!!! Następny program wkrótce!!! Gresh2 A skąd masz Teridaxa? Uwaga: *Na święta *Kupiłem w sklepie *Dostałem w prezencie *Kupiłem za granicą --Coś tam robię 21:26, 27 lut 2009 (UTC) Użytkownik:Gresh2 50:50 proszę. Dobra: *Na święta *Kupiłem za granicą --Coś tam robię 10:22, 28 lut 2009 (UTC) Użytkownik:Gresh2 Pomyślmy...2! Niestety, dostajesz tylko 500000... tłustych, brudnych świń na urodziny! Następny program wkrótce!--Coś tam robię 14:05, 28 lut 2009 (UTC) teraz ja to może Gadunka (?)-Muraga7 14:12, 28 lut 2009 (UTC) ostro Ostro przeklinałeś tutaj - http://pl.bionicle.wikia.com/wiki/Dyskusja:Gresh Vavakx 15:21, 10 gru 2008 (UTC) Tworzący, wpisz mi się tu. Bionicel, prawdziwy pan strachu. (Dyskusja) Wszystkiego najlepszego i dużo Bionicli! :-) --Misiek 16:07, 24 gru 2008 (UTC) Z wzajemnością(:). - Cośtam robię 19:31, 24 gru 2008 (UTC) Wojna Razara i Bioarka Czy mógłbyś mi opowiedzieć o tej wojnie? --Misiek 22:01, 1 sty 2009 (UTC) Oczywiście: Zaczęło się to krótko po moim pojawieniu. Adminom się już to wszysko znudziło i odeszli, został tylko Razar. Pojawił się Bioarekśmieć, który z początku robił wszystko normalnie, ale zrobił multkonta, w tym bioniclefanek, który kasował porządne rzeczy, wprowadzał pierdoły itp. Razar, podniecony, zablokował to konto, poblokował innych, którzy zaczynali do niego, kasował artykuły, które zrobił, pokasował F-Fy Userów(które były na ich stronach), w tym Kośki(strach, zgroza!!!). Śmieć się próbował zemścić, i cisnął na wszystkie dyskusje Userów zdania, żeby dać na Razarową dyskusję +(by zabrać mu Adma i zbanować), lub -(na odwrót). Nie udało się, konta gnojka zablokowano, a Razar triumfował. Bioarek podpisywał się Toa Kera, mówił, że kocha Kośkę i pytał się o numer GG. W międzyczasie Kośka naskarżyła się Wikipedii, przyszedł nasz stary znajomy Ppiotr, zabrał sysopy+ wszystkim Adminom(i tak pozapominali), i odnowił artykuły. U zbiegu wojny pojawił ktoś naprawdę ważny - Leskovikk... - Coś tam robię 19:31, 2 sty 2009 (UTC) Co to sysopy? --Misiek 13:31, 3 sty 2009 (UTC) Jak ktoś ma sysopa+, to może robić rzeczy, których User nie może robić. Leskovikk z pomocą tego mógł bawić się na stronie głównej(dał szablony z BS01), czego my, użytkownicy nie możemy robić. Właśnie, jak jesteś na S.G., to nie ma edytuj tę stronę, tylko tekst źródłowy, i napisane: Nie masz uprawnień do edycja stron, z następującego powodu: '' *''Wyłączono możliwość edycji tej strony. Tekst źródłowy strony można podejrzeć i skopiować. - Cośtam robię 17:42, 3 sty 2009 (UTC) PFB Strona odtworzona. Zerknij na nią w wolnej chwili, czy czegoś tam nie trzeba poprawić lub posprzątać. -- Nef (talk) 02:32, 4 sty 2009 (UTC) Dzienx. Wybacz, że długo się nie odzywałem, mała choroba, a mama mi zabroniła korzystać z kompa i Nintendo Wii :-(. Ale teraz chyba mogę --Misiek 13:57, 5 sty 2009 (UTC) może nie znalazłęm Vavakx 20:30, 8 sty 2009 (UTC) O co chodzi??????? --Misiek 20:40, 8 sty 2009 (UTC) Nagroda Wsadź to na twoją stronę użytkownika (chyba, że nie chcesz) --Misiek (Tutaj możesz pogadać) 19:47, 20 sty 2009 (UTC) Oczywiście, zaraz zrobię. - Cośtam robię 15:56, 21 sty 2009 (UTC) Skąd wiedziałeś, że Chirox124 na LEGO.com to ja? --Misiek (Tutaj możesz pogadać) 14:46, 25 sty 2009 (UTC) Różnica cyfry. - Cośtam robię 14:47, 25 sty 2009 (UTC) Możesz zagłosować na mój moduł drzewka Thornax? --Misiek (Tutaj możesz pogadać) 21:12, 25 sty 2009 (UTC) Prosba Nie zablokuje edycji dla anonimowych userów, nie ma z nimi żadnego bajzlu. Podejrzyj Specjalna:Ostatnie zmiany, ile jest rewertowanych wpisów vs ile jest dobrych. To samo z prośbą o więcej adminów. Jak było dużo adminów, to było dużo kłopotów. Jak nie ma, to i wojen nie ma, i nowych artykułów jest *znacznie* więcej. Jak uważasz, że za wolno coś sprzątam, to już kiedyś sugerowałem - zrób kategorę "do skasowania" albo szablon albo coś, co będzie lepiej działało, niż blankowanie stron. Resztę sprzątania i zmian możesz robić Ty - albo każdy inny user Bioniclepedii. I całkiem dobrze to Tobie i innym wychodzi. Z trzeciej strony, jeśli jesteś przekonany, że więcej adminów jest potrzebne, to do roboty. Zrób wybory. Jak użytkownicy pl.bionicle ustalą, że potrzebują adminów i potem ich spośród siebie wybiorą, to spoko, niech będzie więcej adminów. Tylko żeby było jasne - mówimy o dbaniu o wiki, nie o zmienianiu praw userom / banowaniu etc. To się da rozdzielić... -- Nef (talk) : Odpisałem Ci na Dyskusja_użytkownika:Ppiotr#Pro.C5.9Bba. -- Nef (talk) 09:51, 9 lut 2009 (UTC) Czemu Kostek to Twój wróg?-Noxis 19:32, 28 sty 2009 (UTC) Zobacz na dyskusji Kosteka --Misiek (Tutaj możesz pogadać) 19:34, 28 sty 2009 (UTC) patryx Glatorian - A o co Ci chodzi z tymi 4 tyldami????? Jak edytujesz, to na górze są takie kwadraciki. Jak klikniesz ten pomiędzy kreską a W w kółeczku, to cię podpisze --Misiek (Tutaj możesz pogadać) 17:26, 11 lut 2009 (UTC) Słuchaj, jakbyś miał trochę Thornaxów, to się nie krempuj... --Misiek (Tutaj możesz pogadać) 18:59, 18 lut 2009 (UTC) Co?--Coś tam robię 12:44, 19 lut 2009 (UTC) Potrzebuję --Misiek (Tutaj możesz pogadać) 16:47, 19 lut 2009 (UTC) Cytuję:nie będe niczego u ciebie zmieniał jeśli mi niepowież czy masz naszą klase lub odejmiesz z listy znajomych pirakagang4907 wiem to od niego powiedział mi to. Napisał to na twojej stronie użytkownika --Misiek (Tutaj możesz pogadać) 14:14, 21 lut 2009 (UTC) Zaspamowałem BIOsectora! http://biosector01.com/wiki/index.php?title=Image_talk:TakuaMNOLG1.PNG&action=edit http://biosector01.com/wiki/index.php/User_talk:Chirox123#Spamx--Misiek (Tutaj możesz pogadać) 18:44, 24 lut 2009 (UTC) Jak się robi tą ,,Ramkę'' do twojej postaci?'' Wziąłem ze strony Strakka.--Coś tam robię 21:26, 27 lut 2009 (UTC) Ej, niby czemu ze mnie spamer? Michaelos (Dyskusja) ?--Coś tam robię 15:38, 3 mar 2009 (UTC) Tak napisałeś na chacie biopedii Michaelos (Dyskusja) Na chacie spamowałeś(1-2 wiadomości były puste), a tak to cię lubię ^^.--Coś tam robię 16:16, 3 mar 2009 (UTC) skral07-dlaczego mnie nie lubisz Czego się spodziewasz po obrażaniu innego(Disholahk)?--Coś tam robię 16:25, 7 mar 2009 (UTC) Rozwaliłem Cię? Uuuuups. No i nie ma Tworzącego --Misiek (Tutaj możesz pogadać) 13:51, 15 mar 2009 (UTC) Zmartwychstałem jak Jezus(to chyba bluźnierstwo). O, jaki wściekły tłum moherów za oknem!--Coś tam robię 14:03, 15 mar 2009 (UTC) xD --Misiek (Tutaj możesz pogadać) 14:07, 15 mar 2009 (UTC) Skąd masz World Event badge? Kadinnui, król leniuchów (Dyskusja) Treba wpisać kod LEGOWORLD2009.--Coś tam robię 12:25, 28 mar 2009 (UTC) A na MLN na stronie Użytkownika Marcelxx poklikasz na jego Hive Module? Hahli Dobra, 20 razy, ale jutro (;.--Coś tam robię 18:31, 4 kwi 2009 (UTC) Jutro Mam mieć Urodziny i Dostane Fero & Skirmixa Strona Marcelxx To też moja strona. Hahli Wiem.--Coś tam robię 18:37, 4 kwi 2009 (UTC) Moja ciocia napisała na BIONICLE HAHLI :D Marcel Widziałeś już moją Wikię o MLN? --Misiek Jego dyskusjaJego wkład 19:27, 15 kwi 2009 (UTC) Nie, nie było mnie tydzień.--Coś tam robię 19:33, 15 kwi 2009 (UTC) Zapraszam ;D --Misiek Jego dyskusjaJego wkład 17:18, 17 kwi 2009 (UTC) gabrys07-czyli ja nie spamuje:} Zakładasz multikonta, co jest absolutnie NIEDOZWOLONE.--Coś tam robię 14:33, 29 kwi 2009 (UTC) gabrys07-nie wiedziałem że to jest niedozwolone a teraz wybaczysz mi i wpiszesz mi się do ziomów 1. Nie wpiszę; 2.Rodziców nie masz, że pytasz się o próżnię? Poza tym, co pan Regulamin mówi o MOCach?--Coś tam robię 09:50, 2 maj 2009 (UTC) gabrys07-czy ty mi zmieniłeś stronkę Nie.--Coś tam robię 16:06, 11 maj 2009 (UTC) Ta odpowiedź zostanie na wiki, tak samo jak logi z edycji... -- Nef (talk) 16:14, 11 maj 2009 (UTC) Powiesz jak się robi Logo bo stworzyłem Wikię i chce ustawić Logo. Hahli5656 http://help.wikia.com/wiki/Help:Logo Jak nie umiesz Angielskiego, to kogoś poproś o (wy)tłumaczenie, o co chodzi.--Coś tam robię 14:41, 17 maj 2009 (UTC) Wiesz jak zmienić Logo bo na mojej wiki jest za duże. Hahli5656 Chcesz dołączyć do mojego Forum o Podruży? Hahli5656 Dobra, masz opis na mojej stronie.--Coś tam robię 15:06, 20 maj 2009 (UTC) Czego opis? Hahli5656 Broni. A właśnie, jestem biały, z czarną peleryną(z kapturem) i w razie czego wyciągam dodatkową parę rąk. Jestem z Iconoxu.--Coś tam robię 15:13, 20 maj 2009 (UTC) Właśnie powiedziałem to pani że Dominik mnie bije a teraz mam wroga Daniela i to na zawsze.Hahli5656 E. Muthrandil 18:27, 26 maj 2009 (UTC) - Czemu mi nie dajecie szansy na pokute? Podoba się zmiana koloru podpisu na lodowy? (cała strona w mrozie... faaajnie xD) -Disholahk 15:05, 27 maj 2009 (UTC) No, tak jakoś kaszlę, chyba będę miał anginę xD.--Coś tam robię 13:37, 27 maj 2009 (UTC) Wiecie że ja też xD-Pan i Władca(M7) 18:57, 27 maj 2009 (UTC) Odkryłem w tej chwili, że jestem żydo-masonem, bo każdy, kto zobaczy moją stronę, to się rozchorowuje(razem ze mną).--Coś tam robię 19:00, 27 maj 2009 (UTC) Możesz. Hahli5656 gabrys07-ja już nie jestem n00bem ani spamerem bo ja już się zmieniłem Tworzący przemyślałem to co napisałeś w konkursie. Postanowiłem się zmienić. Już dodałem grafikę do Lava Ape, popracuję trochę teraz nad Kanohi, a mam zamiar jeszcze rozszerzyć artykuł o Rahkshi Kaita Za. Puki co tylko to wymyśliłem, ale zrobię znacznie więcej. Dzięki za ten impuls :)--Guurahk 17:12, 28 maj 2009 (UTC) I o to chodzi! PS.: Jak chcesz, to wchodź na Biosector01, możesz się na nim wzorować, tam są sami profesjonaliści, choć jest po angielsku.--Coś tam robię 17:17, 28 maj 2009 (UTC) Gabrys07-jesteś zapisany do mojego forumForum:Legenda bo się jeszcze tak nierozpisała Ok, ten tekst mnie nieźle rozśmieszył XD -Disholahk 12:48, 29 maj 2009 (UTC) Wpiszę cię do Podróży II. Hahli5656 Nie możesz zmienić koloru strony?Ledwo co umiem się rozczytać...-Aqaborder Tworzący, a jak myślisz, skąd zamierzałem brać informacje?:)----Guurahk 15:07, 30 maj 2009 (UTC) Tworzący masz rację. Aktywności na wikii. Już to zmieniam.--Guurahk 07:55, 2 czerwiec 2009 (UTC) o !I'm sorry .Nigdy nie patrze na daty !xP -Pan i Władca(M7) 13:29, 2 cze 2009 (UTC) Komentarze do edycji (różn.) (hist.) . . Użytkownik:Gabrys07‎; 14:21:35 . . (-11) . . Tworzący (dyskusja | wkład | zablokuj) (Ty jesteś niedorozwinięty...) Oszczedź nam proszę widoku takich komentarzy do edycji. -- Nef (talk) 13:55, 3 cze 2009 (UTC) Ja głosuję na ciebie. Hahli5656 a dlaczego mnie już nie lubisz przecież tej przysięgi nie złamałem--Gabrys07 15:04, 4 cze 2009 (UTC) ale jak będziesz adminem to mnie nie zablokujesz na zawsze i przepraszam przykro mi z tego powodu więcej się to nie powtórzy i zagłosowałem na ciebie w tej ankiecie--Gabrys07 16:06, 4 cze 2009 (UTC) Aha,myślałem,że skoro w regulaminie pisze,że nie wolno dawać swoich F-F'ów,to myślałem że się to tyczy także strony usera.-B.i.o Hero Ogólnie nie powinno się tego robić, ale mało kto przestrzega regulaminu.--Coś tam robię 16:20, 4 cze 2009 (UTC) Bitwa o mocz XD To mnie powaliło -Disholahk 11:18, 5 cze 2009 (UTC) A mogę przesłać zdjęcie mojej Klasy? Hahli5656 "Nigdy nie twórz artykułów, które opowiadają o twoich opowieściach. Wszystkie FF'y (swoje opowieści) umieszczaj na swojej stronie Użytkownika." - Cytat z informacji na dyskusji. FF dotyczy również MOC'ków (najprawdopodobniej), więc nie możesz mi niczego zarzucić. Strona użytkownika to prywatny artykuł użytkownika, nie oficjalny artykuł Bionicle.--Guurahk 17:26, 9 cze 2009 (UTC) Dobra. W skrócie. Chodzi ci o to, że jest link do tych grafik i przez to no coś się dzieje (mam to w głowie, ale nie umiem tego opisać :P). Ok, nie będę ściągać grafik na tej wikii. Jakoś zrobię, żeby nie były na str. gł.--Guurahk 15:24, 10 cze 2009 (UTC) Najepiej, bys(jestem w Niemczech) pryesylal grafiki z kanonem.--Coś tam robię 17:33, 10 cze 2009 (UTC) Do kiedy cię nie będzie ??-Pan i Władca(M7) 18:59, 10 cze 2009 (UTC) A widzisz???--Coś tam robię 10:10, 11 cze 2009 (UTC) Ja też mam Kuzynow w Niemczech. Michaelos (Dyskusja) Nie miałem pojęcia, że to on. Już się stamtąd zmywam.- Apsik Tworzący, jak ty się zalogowałeś? (W Niemczech chyba nie ma ,,ą") -Disholahkwanna talk to me? 11:11, 16 cze 2009 (UTC) Magiczne kopiuj, wklej.(pomysl, jak zrobilem artykul rosliny?wersja)--Coś tam robię 19:14, 17 cze 2009 (UTC) Co do tematu grafik do dopiero po tym obrazku zajarzyłem o co ci konkretnie chodzi. Nie będę przesyłał grafik. Podam linka gdzie będą moje grafiki i tyle.--Guurahk 19:58, 18 cze 2009 (UTC) ... ... ... ... ... ... Albo przesyłaj(tak, jestem w Polsce ^^) kanoniczne grafiki, pokroju kogoś z 2010.--Coś tam robię 20:05, 18 cze 2009 (UTC) No ale cel jest podobny, nie? -Disholahkwanna talk to meh? 18:48, 24 cze 2009 (UTC) Gdyby była wersja Chibi tego tytana jako średni set, to wolałbym oryginalnego XD dobre to z Kostexem -Disholahkwanna talk to meh? 16:35, 25 cze 2009 (UTC) Nawet tak na sprawdzianach i na kartkówkach dostaję maksymalną ocenę, a przynajmniej zazwyczaj, ale na BZPower to bym sobie nie poradził...Amak 15:14, 2 lip 2009 (UTC) Ale głosowanie jest do 1 lipca, a który jest?--Guurahk 12:21, 4 lip 2009 (UTC) Żartujesz?--Coś tam robię 14:34, 4 lip 2009 (UTC) Ogółem Ej, co to zbrodnia? Jest wyraźnie w regulaminie, że można zamieszczać własną twórczość na swojej stronie. I co ty tak z "bioniclową prawdą"? Co to jakaś religia że nie wolno promować czagos z nią niezwiązanego?-The New Lewa, the air is back Do Lewy. Na swojej stronie wolno tylko opowieści. Grafiki mają swoje strony, co łamie zasady. A to, jest wikia o prawdzie. Jak ci się to nie podoba, to odejdź, ale ja zostaję. To wikia o prawdzie, na której się zarejestrowałem i będzie w mojej władzy. Do Stworka. Napisałem do Ppiotrka, a on tylko mnie jeszcze bardziej wkurzył! I zapomniał o prawach admina! Misiek powiedział kiedyś: Staffi mają pomagać, ot co. Ale tego nie robią. -Disholahkwanna talk to meh? 07:25, 21 lip 2009 (UTC) Miło xD -Disholahkwanna talk to meh? 18:14, 24 lip 2009 (UTC) 1.Obiecywłem!Dobra, chodziło mi o Arthakhę z tamtego czasu co Diś złapał Seke (a nie pierwotniaka czy cuś..) 2.Graj fair bo jak piszesz ZNISZCZONY NA ZAWSZE czy coś to tracę frajde z gry :S -DG Temp Nie "My", bo ja nie reprezentuje tutaj żadnej ze stron. Tyle wiem że to Shadow z PFB zeskanował Przeprawę i te obrazki znalazły swoje miejsce na tej Wikii. Nie interesuje mnie jednak co dalej. Pofatygował się, kupił książkę i poświęcił swój czas na zeskanowanie. Jest to tylko kwestia dobrego gustu, by wspomnieć to jako jego zasługę. Tak samo obiecana przez amerykanina opowieść jest mało znacząca. Materiał jest oficjalny, i czy będzie pochodzić z PFB czy BioWikii, nie zmieni się. Kłótnia o to, kto pierwszy i za co otrzyma dostęp do oficjalnego materiału jest dziecinadą. Dla mnie ważniejszy jest fakt, że ta wikia kradnie materiały zrobione przez innych, przez fanów. Większość grafik, które zostały skradzione to nie materiały oficjalne. Zdjęcie Toa? Dobra, to można wybaczyć, w końcu bez znaczenia czy użytkownik Bioniclepedii znajdzie obrazek na Bs01 czy na google. Toa zawsze będzie wyglądał tak samo. Ale już kradzież miasta Metru-nui? Sylwetki Raanu, z której nawet nie pofatygowano się zdjąć angielskiego napisu "CHARACTERS"? Rahi Planet? Przecież to nie są jakieś materiały od Lego. To są grafiki, na stworzenie których fani poświęcili swój cenny czas, kompletnie za darmo. A Bioniclepedia bezwstydnie wrzuciła na swoje strony. Zbanuj tego Matanui123456789!On mi cały czas usuwa treść strony usera i kopiuje dla siebie!Help!- Blabla Słuchaj koleś. Ja tak sobie przeglądam dyskusje niektórych userów i nagle co widzę? Jakieś beznadziejne żarty o mnie. Np. na dyskusji Disia: Disio, MN jako tytan ci się podoba, taki Kostex?(xD)--Coś tam robię 15:21, 25 cze 2009 (UTC). Gdybym zniżył się do poziomu Scorpa, albo do twojego parę schodków niżej, to zaspamowałbym ci stronę. Ale po co mam to robić? Po prostu albo się ode mnie odczepisz piczkokleju, albo pożałujesz. I ostrzegam cię, że jeśli po tej wiadomości zobaczę obrazę w moim kierunku, czy polecanie n00bom i spamerom Bio-Masters (albo ciebie na BM), to nie ręczę za siebie. Tyle ode mnie. -Kost Uno: Tytan Mata Nui jest jakiś takiś Kościsty, a twój Nick to nawiązanie do czego? Właśnie, do kości. To było o tytanie, nie o tobie. Dos: Och, co jakiś user zrobi Biurokracie(Niech wreszcie ktoś mi go da, miałem już go dostać dawno temu)? Tres: A czy ty nie obrażałeś tej wikii na PFB? Więc odwal się ode mnie i popatrz na siebie.-- 13:37, 18 sie 2009 (UTC) To ty odwal się ode mnie! Nie obchodzi mnie, czy jesteś biurokratą, czy tchórzofredką. Nie muszę się mścić tutaj, mogę na BM, PFEB, itp. A raczej to powiedzenie, że Biopedia zeszła na psy przez n00bów, spamerów i IP, którzy teraz się często rejestrują i psują strony, to chyba nie jest obraza :/ A co do tego MN'a, mogłeś powiedzieć, że kościotrup, bo to raczej nie nawiązuje zbytnio do tematu. Mój nick wziął się znikąd, to raczej przezwisko Kościak/Kościsty/Mr. Grimm Ripper wzięły się od niego. I nie życzę sobie dyskusji na mój temat za moimi plecami, szczególnie na tak dużej wiki, bo może być to napisane na praktycznie każdej dyskusji. -Kost PFEB Jeżeli jesteś szefem Biopedii, to przeczytaj TEN temat. - Kost http://pl.bionicle.wikia.com/wiki/Specjalna:Najcz%C4%99%C5%9Bciej_linkowane - Zdobyłem 7 miejsce! :D :D :D -Disholahkwanna talk to meh? 19:17, 22 sie 2009 (UTC) Czemu--MOX NUVA 14:42, 30 sie 2009 (UTC) BO TO NIE JEST WIKIA NA FIKCJE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! -Disholahkwanna talk to meh? 15:02, 30 sie 2009 (UTC) a co tu masz na fikcje--MOX NUVA 15:07, 30 sie 2009 (UTC) Disio a ja zdobyłem 96 miejsce !!! :D :D :D Tworzący, jakiś debil zwandalizował twoje strony. Próbowałem naprawić co się da. -Disholahkwanna talk to meh? 17:23, wrz 2, 2009 (UTC) ! HA! Przebiłem cię pod ilością edycji! :D -Disholahkwanna talk to meh? 13:40, wrz 23, 2009 (UTC) Ej tworzący, chodź na chat dragonlandu Michaelos (Dyskusja) 12:42, wrz 24, 2009 (UTC) Czyli to forum Disholahka Michaelos (Dyskusja) 12:47, wrz 24, 2009 (UTC) Wracaj natychmiast na Dragonland!!! Michaelos (Dyskusja) 11:55, wrz 25, 2009 (UTC) Nie wiedziałem do kogo więc postanowiłem się do ciebie zwrócić.Czy są jakieś kity na 2008?--DARNOK 2 06:53, paź 18, 2009 (UTC) Wiemy, że to nie roboty, ale na latające świnie nie wyglądają.--Coś tam robię 21:03, 29 lip 2009 (UTC) co to za spam niezalogowany Pohatu290 Panie Tworzący,czy poprawiłem się?Bo częściej pracuję nad Artykułami i dodaję do nich nowe Grafiki i tworzę potrzebne artykuły.Patrz Gallery:Kyry. Więc czy jakoś lepiej wyglądam w twoich oczach?--DARNOK 2 19:59, lis 16, 2009 (UTC) Widzę, że ciężko pracujesz, często cię widać na ost. zmianach, tak jak Gormifana... Ale ciebie widać w artykułach. Poprawiłeś się, więc chwalę twą pracę. Dobra robota, oby tak dalej!-- A co o mnie myślisz- Vezok999 Dzięki jutro dam więcej zdjęć.--DARNOK 2 20:10, lis 16, 2009 (UTC) Mr. Tworzący! Jesteś adminem więc decyzja, która zostanie podjęta zależy tez od ciebie! Wędź na to forum Forum:Artykuły z różnicą.StarożytnyWładca 12:07, gru 13, 2009 (UTC) Tworzący nie jest adminem (chociaż w głosowaniu na admina był drugi). No, może jest adminem, ale tylko słownie, gdyż Ppiotr nie dał mu praw admina (tak samo Disholakowi). Gresh250 Jesteś jeszcze aktywny? Vezok999 Gresh, po co Ppiotr miałby dawać sysop i biurokratę Darnokowi? To ja i Stworek mieliśmy dostać! -Disholahkwanna talk to meh? 14:57, gru 16, 2009 (UTC) Sorry. Pomyliłem nazwy! Gresh250 Stworek, ty żyjesz! A myślałem, że opuściłeś już EB --T_T, mhroczny rycerz (Rozmówki) 21:55, mar 24, 2010 (UTC) Dunt wary. Wyczekiwałem momentu, by wyskoczyć z ciemności. Teraz będę straszyć małe dzieci po nocach. A widzę, że jest co straszyć.-- 14:00, mar 25, 2010 (UTC) wow, legendarny Tworzący xD W takim razie mam rozumieć że wróciłęs i chcesz admina, tak ? (no problem) Vezok999 14:23, mar 25, 2010 (UTC) Jak umilkłem, to nadal jednak byłem aktywny. Po prostu się odezwałem. Co nie zmienia faktu, że nadal oczekuję Adma. Cóż, małe bajzelątko się tutaj zrobiło. Widziałem, że ktoś nie rozróżnia słowa "wikia" od "wikipedia"(wyciąga zapalnik, podchodzi pod Święty Stos). Nikt nie spodziewał się Hiszp... tfu(nie jestem katolikiem) Tworzącego!-- 16:58, mar 25, 2010 (UTC) Nie nazwałbym tego "małym bajzelkiem". Pamiętasz może, przed zabezpieczeniem wiki wielu spamerów? Na szczęście to się skończyło (może nie do końca, ale jest lepiej niż było). Gresh[[User talk:Gresh250|'250']] Spoko, admiona dostaniesz, ale dopiero po skończeniu wyborów na innych adminów. Ale aż dziwne, ze nikt nie wpadł na pomysł napisania do angelskiego staffa. Vezok999 19:08, mar 25, 2010 (UTC) Góbji bomyzł. A jak myślisz, po co, u diabła, wikia staff tworzył oddziały w różnych językach? Chyba nie dlatego, że im się nudziło? Mam dla ciebie zadanie: Spróbuj nauczyć się niemieckiego, angielskiego, polskiego, szwedzkiego, fińskiego, norweskiego w dwóch odmianach itd... jednocześnie.-- 20:41, mar 25, 2010 (UTC) Spełniam połowę: umiałbym napisać w Polskim, Angielskim i NIemieckim xD. Ale nie mielimy chyba wyboru, nie sądzisz? Przecież polscy staffi nas olali, inaczej jużbys adma miał Vezok999 21:19, mar 25, 2010 (UTC) W sumie, Ppiotr to gnida, więc nas olał, a Biopedia nie leży w okręgu obserwowanych przez TOR-a. Lecz angielski staff zajmuje się angielską Biopedią, niemiecki niemiecką, itd. Coś wymyślę.-- 12:47, mar 26, 2010 (UTC) Masz GG? Jeżeli tak to bym Ci pokazał mojego maila od Sarah (nie wiem czy to się jakos odmienia) . Vezok999 12:50, mar 26, 2010 (UTC) Mówiłęm że załątwie :P Jestes adminem, i biurokratą też Vezok999 12:22, kwi 9, 2010 (UTC) Szablon Popraw szablon: użytkownicy, bo stary masz (ten na nońcu7 twej strony). Gresh[[User talk:Gresh250|'250']] Niech poprawi ten co mu tam to wkitrał! Mi też to zrobili! - To był Darnok ;P Tworzący, albo to zmień albo po prostu usń : ) Vezok999 20:33, kwi 12, 2010 (UTC) Właśnie, ja też się nie prosiłem wogule o ten szablon, a ktoś mi na siłę wcisną, cóż na dodatek z błędem bo jak go usuwam to mi się cała strona niszczy (cóż czasami lepiej samemu zrobić niż dać sobie standard wcisnąć.--Aritika władca Gurrattihttp://www.wikia.com/skins/common/progress-wheel.gif 11:07, kwi 13, 2010 (UTC) http://pl.bionicle.wikia.com/index.php?title=Forum:Konkursy,_narady_itp.&t=20100412130946 - wypowiedz się tutaj Vezok999 12:36, kwi 14, 2010 (UTC) W sprawie szablonu - jak chcesz, to mogę Ci wstawić poprawiony (szablon). Gresh[[User talk:Gresh250|'250']] Chciałbym Ci pogratulować i dać zaszczytny tytuł Trzpienia Miesiąca!-Krzyk 17:11, kwi 16, 2010 (UTC) Mówiłeś, że... - Mówiłeś, że 'nikomu nie wpisujesz się do przyjaciół, bo taką masz zasadę. Dlaczego więc, wpisałeś się Bionicelowi i Disiowi? Bionicel być upartość, być bardzo natarczywość. A Disio to niezwykły przypadek. Po prostu .-../..-/-.../.././/--./---//, najzwyczajniej na świecie. I to bardzo.-- 15:25, maj 2, 2010 (UTC) - Zapomniałem o panu TT. A jemu, dlaczego? Hej Stworek! Dychasz jeszcze?--Guurahk 18:28, cze 14, 2011 (UTC)